We'll Make It
by PinkFLashAttaCK
Summary: A short drabble about Austin & his father. Inspired by Kawaiibookworm's, 'Misfits & Meltdowns'. Oneshot / Auslly friendship.


_'They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for...'_

W E ' L L M A K E I T .

It was easy to see Austin and his father, Adam Moon, had no good relationship with one another. If you'd ever spent a night at the Moon household, you could hear yelling & shouting in every which way, normally occurring in the early morning & another near midnight. Half the time, the subjects would be random, ranging between spilt milk in the kitchen to Austin's entire career.

In fact, one look, you may find yourself believing they aren't even apart of the same planets.

Not because of the appearance; In fact, they both had the same type of bleach-blonde hair, caramel brown eyes, light skin & nearly the same height. The looks are what told everyone that they were father and son. Yet, it was the personalities that told of the difference.

Austin Moon was more of a fun-loving, creative boy with a dream & the willpower to get it. He knew what he wanted; he was _determined_ to get it. With his friends at his side, he believed he'd make it big one day in the music industry. His father, not so much.

Adam was hardly fun-loving, much more serious & lived on facts, not opinions. It was a rare day to see him at home, spending time with his son & soon-to-be ex-wife. His life, in a way, revolved only around him & his business. Both were never found around each other in public; Never once did he even think to take his son to his work or play a game of catch with him when he was younger.

Ally constantly tried to help Austin after one of their fights; Normally, he'd run into Sonic Boom with a red, fuming face, race up the stairs towards the practice room, and slam the door shut before someone could even chase after him.

She'd know exactly what's going on before even two words were said to her, walk up & into the practice room, and give the blonde a hug while whispering comforting words into his ears. He'd then calm & tell her what happened while she sat closely & listened to every word. It happened so frequent, it was almost natural.

But, despite all of it, they knew deep within their hearts, they loved each other just as any other dad & son would.

Well, they did, at least, until yesterday afternoon.

It was a simple attempt for Adam to reconnect with his son. Ever since Austin's quick rise to internet fame, words were barely ever spoken between each other. And when they did, they'd come out as loud yells & hateful statements thrown back and forth. So, a simple lunch at The Pink Shrimp couldn't do much harm, right?

Wrong. Way, _way_ wrong.

Austin could've done himself a favor by turning down the offer & continue with the constant fights with his dad. He could've just said no & left the room without an explanation or even a second glance. But, he didn't. He could've but didn't - wait, let me correct that - He_ should've _but didn't.

* * *

><p>It was 2:14 PM on the dot when they both had received their tables. "So, uh - Dad - what.. brings us here?" The 15-year-old asked hesitantly, barely even able to choke out the single word 'Dad'.<p>

The middle-aged man stared across the table, the menu covering over his mouth, "Can't a father invite his son on somewhere for lunch without being questioned?" His response came out a trifle more harsh than he'd expected, especially since Austin nearly cringed at it.

"Well, I guess so."

It didn't help the fact that the night before, they'd gotten into another fight & hadn't talked since. Or that they didn't have anything in common. Or that they barely know anything that's been happening in their lives. So, both mentally tried to come up with a subject to speak about while waiting for someone to take their orders. And, both failed miserably.

So, the two sat in silence before a young, teenaged blonde waitress came up to the table with a thin-looking smile, "Hello, welcome to The Pink Shrimp, may I take your or -" Her sentence was left unsaid because the moment she'd turned towards Austin, her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh my gosh, you're Austin Moon, right?"

Austin smirked while Adam visibly rolled his eyes, thinking it'd go unnoticed, though it didn't. Austin did notice, but decided not to say anything about it, knowing it'd trigger another one of those famous Moon mishaps.

He turned his attention back the waitress, "Why, yes. Yes, I am."

She laughed as if she didn't believe it, "Really? Could you sign this?" The teen held out her pen & notepad, a large smile on her face. He peered down at it, noticing the random orders & numbers across them. "Sure thing!" Austin plucked the pen from her hand, flipped to the next page & signed it, happy to please a fan of his. And just for the heck of it, he threw in his number.

After a few excited words were exchanged & their orders were taken, a long, awkward silence filled the table.

Then, a soft scoff was heard across the table from Austin.

"What?" He asked, twiddling his fingers.

"I have to say, Austin, you've impressed me."

It was just a few words, but he'd never thought he'd hear them. Especially coming from his father, the same man who said his chances in the music industry were a bazillion to one. So, when he did hear them, a smile grew upon his face, a happy, goofy-looking one, too. For a brief second, he felt as if his father actually... believed in him for once.

"Especially at your age, since you're so young. You have talent, I'll give you that." Austin continued to grin, and was about to speak up. "But - "** ('there's always a but, isn't there?') **" - I don't think that song-writing girl is doing any good for you."

And there it was. The one thing that ruined the entire moment. The smile faded as quick as it had come. Maybe, just maybe, he heard it all wrong. But he was sure - _**positive **_- he'd heard right. And that wasn't a good thing.

"Excuse me? That 'song-writing girl' has a name, and It's Ally."

Adam chuckled. Not one of those light, half-hearted ones, but the kinds that you hear from the evil villain right before he tries to kill the hero. That kind of chuckle. "I don't care what her name is, she shouldn't be your song writer, Austin."

"And why not?" Never has Austin sounded as dangerous as he did then, even though they'd had much worse fights than this. Was it the fact that the topic was of Ally, one of his best friends & his partner? The one who'd basically led him to the fame he now has? The waitress maybe would've never known his name if it weren't for her. Maybe no one would know his name.

"Because, for one, she's just a girl. Her songs are too cheesy & unprofessional," He curled up his nose, showing off his crease-lines between his nose & forehead.

Austin stopped twiddling his fingers a while ago. Now, they were clenched into tight fists, resting on top of his lap. He wasn't the type to loose his cool so soon, but his father seemed to always be some kind of an exception.

"Her songs are great - I like them & so do my fans. If it wasn't for her songs, I wouldn't even _have _fans!"

Adam shook his head in protest, "But you could do so much better, Austin, and you know that!"

The 15-year-old narrowed his eyes but kept calm. "Who cares if I could do better? I'm just fine with the songs she makes and so is everyone else."

A pregnant pause suddenly engulfed them. Austin thought the fight was starting to settle down, as if it were finally finished. But, boy, was he wrong.

It was all just beginning.

"And what happens when she can't write songs anymore?"

The question hit him like a ten tons of bricks. He didn't expect it & he surely didn't know how to answer it either. So he didn't. He kept his lips pressed tightly shut, his blonde hair masking his thin, narrow eyes.

"What happens if she's hurt, or decides to quit? What happens when school begins & she doesn't have the time? What will you do then?"

No answer.

"_Well?_" His voice nearly boomed within the small, quiet restaurant. The teenage boy across from him could basically feel the fire within him, wanting to burst into angry flames.

"I don't know,_ okay! _But we could figure something out!"

"How? She's just a some silly girl with a dream! She doesn't deserve to write your songs!"

"She deserves this chance at fame just as much as_ I _do!"

"Austin, just listen to me - "

"_No!_" Their voices overlapped each other and were heard throughout the entire restaurant, everyone's eyes glued to the bickering family members. Yet, neither even thought about the crowd watching, only preoccupied with each other.

"Look, I don't _care _what you think about my career! I don't _care _if you think I won't make it in the music business! But I will not let you talk about Ally like that!"

"She isn't just some silly girl with a dream! She's my **best friend**, my** partner **& I'm not going to let her go, no matter what you think or say!"

Austin stood from the table and headed towards the restaurant's entrance. But, before he left, Austin turned towards his father, whom held a blank expression upon his face. "We will make it, dad. Whether you _believe _we will, or not."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANK GOD FOR SPELL CHECK! :D Ah, my second Austin & Ally story. **

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY. I DO, THOUGH, OWN ADAM MOON.**

**This is all inspired by 'Misfits & Meltdowns', a story by Kawaiibookworm, which I love! And I'm very sorry to anyone who thinks I'm copying it or anything, I promise I'm not. (: And please review! Favorite if you'd like! **

**P.S: The lyrics at the top are from 'Angel With A Shotgun' by The Cab. I also do not own that. -.- **


End file.
